


Powerful

by muppet8910



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Neck Bites, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Temperature Place, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppet8910/pseuds/muppet8910
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum wants a dominant and maybe he gets more than he bargained for when three authoritative and superior figures turn up on his door step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful

Michael Clifford:  
22\. Dominant. Master. Gay. Likes overstimulation and temperature play. Dislikes water sports and exhibitionism.

Luke Hemmings:  
22\. Dominant. Sir. Bisexual. Likes bondage and discipline, strictest of the three. Dislikes hair pulling. 

Ashton Irwin:  
23\. Dominant. Alpha of the three. Daddy. Gay. Likes spanking and neck kisses. Dislikes suspension and thigh fucking.

Calum Hood:  
17\. Submissive. Gay. Likes cross dressing and sex toys, specifically dildos and princess butt plugs. Dislikes isolation and choking.

Coming soon


End file.
